Mörderkind und Todesserbrut
by yoho
Summary: „Mörderkind!", schreit Adrian mir entgegen. „Deine Eltern haben meine Mutter umgebracht!" Dann trifft seine Faust mein Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal, noch mal. Ich bin unfähig mich zu rühren. Völlig überrumpelt. Und ich fühle überhaupt keinen Schmerz.


Title: Mörderkind und Todesserbrut

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Mörderkind und Todesserbrut' spielt nach Hogwarts. Diese Geschichte folgt dem Canon der Bücher, jedenfalls bis zu einer Stelle irgendwo zwischen der Schlacht von Hogwarts und dem Epilog.

Teaser: „Mörderkind!", schreit Adrian mir entgegen. „Deine Eltern haben meine Mutter umgebracht!" Dann trifft seine Faust mein Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal, noch mal. Ich bin unfähig mich zu rühren. Völlig überrumpelt. Und ich fühle überhaupt keinen Schmerz.

Authors Note: Es gibt jetzt offiziell eine zweite Geschichten-Reihe von yoho. Neben den Stories über Harry, Hermine und ihre Adoptivfamilie werde ich, so mir denn gute Plots einfallen, weiterhin Kurzgeschichten mit Rose Weasley als Ich-Erzählerin veröffentlichen.  
Alles beginnt damit, dass Rose herausfindet: nicht Ron, sondern Harry ist ihr leiblicher Vater. Und das macht ihr Leben auf Hogwarts nicht gerade einfacher.  
Die Titel der bisher veröffentlichten Geschichten mit Rose Weasley findet ihr in meinem Profil.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_The armies are marching  
and beating their boots left and right.  
The choirs keep singing  
a song of the sea, earth and light.  
I keep on singing.  
I keep on singing.  
(aus 'Blue, Black, White' von Ingrid Lukas)_

**Mörderkind und Todesserbrut**

Da ist Blut, ganz viel Blut. Es quillt aus der Wunde an Adrians Kopf. Klebt in seinen Haaren, rinnt seine Wange hinunter und tropft von seinem Kinn auf die Erde im Schlosshof.

Neben ihm liegt noch der Stein, der ihn getroffen hat.

Adrian wankt und die ganze Wut ist aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Sekunden zuvor habe ich noch seine Fäuste auf meinem Oberkörper und in meinem Gesicht gespürt.

Er ist mitten aus der ersten Stunde ins Büro der Schulleiterin geholt worden. Als er zurück kommt, sind wir schon in der Pause. Sein Gesicht ist tränenüberströmt und zornrot.

„Mörderkind!", schreit Adrian mir entgegen. Dann trifft seine Faust mein Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal, noch mal.

Ich bin unfähig mich zu rühren. Völlig überrumpelt. Und ich fühle überhaupt keinen Schmerz.

Erst als seine Fäuste weiter auf mich eintrommeln, spüre ich die Treffer.

„Deine Eltern haben meine Mutter umgebracht!"

Ich weiche rückwärts aus, aber Adrian lässt nicht von mir ab. Ich versuche ihn mit den Armen wegzustoßen. Aber er ist viel stärker als ich. Plötzlich ist da ein stechender Schmerz in meiner Brust und ich lande unelegant auf meinem Hintern. Denken kann ich nicht. Aber ich bekomme einen Stein zu fassen und werfe ihn in seine Richtung, ohne wirklich zu zielen.

Der Angriff endet genau so plötzlich, wie er begonnen hat.

Adrian sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der nur noch Erstaunen ausdrückt. Dann knicken seine Beine unter ihm weg und er liegt am Boden. Das Blut bildet neben seinem Kopf eine kleine Lache, die immer größer wird.

„_Rose Weasley, Mörderkind!"_

Ich rappele mich auf und renne. Weg, nur weg.

„_Mörderkind!"_

Runter zu Hagrids Hütte. Dahinter beginnt der Verbotene Wald. Der Wald ist dunkel und still. Ich verkrieche mich unter einem Buchengehölz und rolle mich zusammen. Das Herz hämmert in meiner Brust und das Stechen wird von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. Ich beginne leise zu wimmern.

So findet mich Hermine. Als erstes fallen mir ihre Haare auf. Sie sind unordentlich und riechen nach Rauch. Auf der rechten Seite sind sie ganz verschwunden. Da gibt es nur noch schwarze Stoppeln. Ihre Jacke hat einen langen Riss, dessen Ränder rot gefärbt sind. In ihrer Hose ist am linken Oberschenkel einen großen Winkelhaken. Man sieht ihre Haut, wenn der Stofffetzen zur Seite klappt.

Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, aber es tut so weh, dass ich nur ein Stöhnen schaffe. Selbst dieses Geräusch schmerzt tief in meiner Brust.

Hermine dreht mich unendlich behutsam auf den Rücken. Eine Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes schlitzt meine Kleidung auf. Dann fährt die Zauberstabspitze über meinen Brustkorb. Sie murmelt irgendetwas und dann spüre ich nichts mehr.

~ . ~ . ~

Als ich wieder wach werde, liege ich in unserer Wohnung über Harrys Restaurant auf der Couch. Ich bewege mich ganz vorsichtig von links nach rechts. Aber der stechende Schmerz in meiner Brust ist verschwunden. Von irgendwo weiter weg höre ich Hermines Stimme.

„Lass uns im Wohnzimmer reden. Ich muss auf meine Tochter aufpassen."

Ich kneife die Augen zu, so dass ich gerade noch etwas sehen kann. Hermine kommt mit einem großen, farbigen Mann in Aurorenuniform in den Raum. Sie trägt immer noch die zerrissene Kleidung, die sie schon anhatte, als sie mich im Wald gefunden hat.

Die beiden werfen einen Blick zu mir hinüber, aber ich tue so, als ob ich noch schlafe und sie fallen beide darauf herein.

„Arnold, ist das hier offiziell?", fragt Hermine.

„Nein", sagt der Mann in Aurorenuniform. „Dafür bekommt ihr eine Vorladung ins Ministerium. Das hier ist nur unter uns."

Hermine nickt und setzt sich an den Tisch unterm Fenster. Der Mann setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Jetzt kann ich das Abzeichen auf seiner Jacke erkennen. Es ist golden und hat vier Sterne. Ron hat mir mal erklärt, was die Zeichen auf einer Uniform bedeuten. Seines war silbern und er hatte nur einen Stern. Ich habe nicht alles behalten, was er mir über die Abzeichen gesagt hat, aber das hier muss ein ganz hohes Tier sein.

„Wie geht es Harry?", fragte der Auror, nachdem er sich gesetzt hat.

„Sie haben ihn aus St. Mungo entlassen. Im Moment hilft er Florean Fortescue seine Eisdiele wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

Der Mann blickt sehr ernst. „Hermine, war das wirklich notwendig, die Marmortische als Geschosse zu verwenden? Wir haben fünf Tote und jede Menge kaputte Fensterscheiben."

„Was hättest du gemacht, Arnold, wenn dich aus dem Nichts heraus fünf Leute von allen Seiten angreifen? Was hättest du gemacht?"

Der Auror steht auf und sieht aus dem Fenster. „Es gab keine Vorwarnung? Keine Drohungen?"

Hermine schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir haben nicht mit so etwas gerechnet. Auf keinen Fall an so einem öffentlichen Ort, mitten in der Winkelgasse. Und ihr habt diese Neo-Todesser doch auch nicht ernst genommen. Voldemorts Erben! Bei Merlin, bis heute Morgen waren die doch eher eine Lachnummer."

„Aber war es wirklich nötig, sie alle umzubringen?" Der Auror wendet mir weiter den Rücken zu. Seine Schultern sind bestimmt doppelt so breit wie Hermines. Mama lässt sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken.

„Weißt Du eine bessere Strategie, wenn die Situation eigentlich ausweglos und noch dazu völlig unübersichtlich ist? Dann bleibt doch nur noch Verwirrung stiften und so viele Angreifer wie möglich zu töten. Die Tische standen alle zusammengerückt vor der Eisdiele. Florean hatte ja noch gar nicht geöffnet. Da reichte ein Bombarda mittenrein und die sind in alle Richtungen geflogen. Wir haben uns auf den Boden geworfen. Aber die Angreifer waren nicht schnell genug. Drei waren wohl sofort tot. Nummer vier hat mich am Kopf erwischt." Hermine fährt sich über die Haarstoppeln auf der rechten Seite ihres Kopfes. „Und Nummer fünf hat Harry eine Behandlung im St. Mungo eingebracht. Wir haben die beiden getötet, weil wir so schnell nicht einschätzen konnten, was mit den restlichen passiert ist und ob da nicht noch mehr kommen. Alles nach Lehrbuch. Du weißt doch selber, wie Krieg geht."

Hermines Stimme ist dabei völlig emotionslos und ich wundere mich. Das ist nicht die Hermine, die ich kenne. Die Hermine, die ich kenne, fängt Fliegen in Trinkgläsern und trägt sie aus der Wohnung, um sie dann draußen frei zu lassen.

Ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass meine Mutter mal eine Kriegerin war, oder noch eine ist, verbessere ich mich. Was mag sie wohl erlebt haben, dass sie so einfach über fünf tote Menschen sprechen kann, die auf ihr oder Harrys Konto gehen? Ich mache mir schon totale Vorwürfe, nur weil ich Adrian einen Stein an den Kopf geworfen habe.

Der Auror dreht sich um und sieht zu mir hinüber. Ich kneife die Augen ganz fest zu. „Was ist mit ihr passiert? Wurde sie auch angegriffen?"

„Ja", sagt Hermine. „Von einem Mitschüler. Seine Mutter ist unter den Toten. Und dieser Idotin, die ihr nach Hogwarts geschickt habt, um ihm das mitzuteilen, fällt nichts Besseres ein, als ihm zu erzählen, dass Harry und ich sie getötet haben."

Der Auror seufzt und wendet sich wieder Hermine zu. „Das hätte sie natürlich nicht sagen dürfen. Gab es eine Schlägerei?"

Ich habe die Augen wieder zu Schlitzen geöffnet und beobachte die beiden. Hermine blickt jetzt so wütend, wenn sie mich so ansehen würde, ich wäre sofort unterm Bett. Aber der Mann hält Hermines Blick stand. „Er hat ihr zwei Rippen gebrochen und einige Zähne ausgeschlagen. Die Nase war platt, beide Augen blau und ihr Oberkörper war voller Prellungen."

Hermine tigert vor dem Fenster auf und ab. „Das war keine Schlägerei. Das war schon eher versuchter Totschlag. Rose hat ihn mit einem Steinwurf an den Kopf niedergestreckt. Zum Glück, kann ich nur sagen. Wer weiß, ob sie das sonst überlebt hätte."

„Wie geht es dem Jungen?", fragt der Auror.

„Weißt du was Arnold, es ist mir egal. Wenn ihr Rose irgendetwas ans Zeug flicken wollt, dann bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun. Und du weißt, wozu ich fähig bin."

Der Mann lacht heiser. „Ja, dass wissen wir. Und keine Sorge. Sie ist erst zwölf und sowieso noch nicht strafmündig. Und außerdem ist sie angegriffen worden. Da dürfte ein Steinwurf noch als angemessene Verteidigung durchgehen. War er größer als sie?"

„Nein", sagt Hermine und ich wundere mich, woher sie das weiß.

Der Auror wendet sich in Richtung Tür. „Ich muss zurück ins Hauptquartier. Braucht ihr Schutz?"

Meine Mutter schüttelt den Kopf. „Sehen wir so aus?"

Ich höre den Mann noch lachen, als er schon auf der Treppe nach unten ist.

Hermine steht am Fenster und streicht sich über die angesengten Haarstoppeln auf ihrer rechten Kopfseite.

„Wie lange bis du schon wach?", fragt sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Eine Weile", sage ich.

Meine Mutter kommt zu mir und setzt sich auf die Sofakante. „Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

Ich fühle in mich hinein und schüttele dann den Kopf. „Nein, es tut nichts mehr weh."

Wir schweigen beide und ich betrachte Hermine. „Du solltest duschen und etwas mit deinen Haaren machen. Die sind ein bisschen durcheinander."

Mum lacht. „Na wenigstens ist dir dein Humor nicht abhanden gekommen."

Ich schiebe die Decke zur Seite und merke erste jetzt, dass ich, außer einer Unterhose, nichts anhabe. „Wo sind meine Klamotten?"

„Die kannst du nicht mehr anziehen. Die sind voller Blut und zum Teil musste ich sie zerschneiden, um dir nicht noch mehr weh zu tun. Nimm dir frische Sachen aus deinem Zimmer und ich schick dir eine neue Schuluniform nach Hogwarts. So lange musst du eben die Garnitur aus dem letzten Jahr anziehen."

Ich rümpfe die Nase. „Die ist mir zu klein. Ich bin gewachsen."

„Für zwei, drei Tage wird das ja wohl gehen", sagt Hermine.

„Da malt sich alles drin ab."

Hermine mustert mich, als würde sie mich zum ersten Mal ohne Kleidung sehen.

„Dann bittest du eben die Vertrauensschülerin, den Stoff etwas zu weiten. Die sollte das können."

„Kannst du das nicht machen, wenn du mich zurückbringst?"

Sie seufzt, aber ich weiß, dass ich gewonnen habe.

Ich setzte mich auf und wickele die Decke um mich. „Bin ich ein Mörderkind?"

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

„Weil Adrian mich so genannt hat."

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Also erstens ist man kein Mörder, wenn man angegriffen wird und sich verteidigt. Und zweitens hat das überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun. Das ist unser Krieg."

_Nein_, denke ich, _das ist nicht nur euer Krieg_. Und laut sage ich: „Das ist nicht wahr."

„Was ist nicht wahr?"

„Dass das euer Krieg ist. Sonst würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen."

Hermine schweigt.

Ihr Schweigen gibt mir Zeit, genügend Mut zu sammeln, um die eine Frage zu stellen, die mich schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt. „Ist Adrian tot?"

Hermine sieht mich erschrocken an. „Quatsch, wie kommst du denn da drauf. Er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und war etwas beduselt. Das ist alles. Seine Tante hat ihn abgeholt."

Warum ich jetzt weinen muss, weiß ich auch nicht. Irgendwie unlogisch. Meine Mutter nimmt mich in den Arm und tröstet mich. Normalerweise würde ich ihr das nicht mehr erlauben, weil ich dafür schon zu alt bin, aber jetzt gerade ist es Okay.

Als ich mich wieder beruhigt habe, mustere ich Mum. Eigentlich ist sie immer noch die gleiche Hermine, die ich kenne, so lange ich auf der Welt bin. Und trotzdem hat sie sich verändert.

„Und du?"

„Was ich?", fragt sie.

„Dir macht das nichts aus, dass ihr fünf Leute umgelegt habt?

„Wir haben sie nicht umgelegt, sondern die haben versucht uns umzubringen."

Ich sehe Mum etwas zweifelnd an. „Und das macht dir nichts aus, dass die jetzt tot sind?"

Hermine überlegt. „Doch, es macht mir etwas aus. Aber ich habe kein Mitleid mit denen."

Während meine Mutter unter der Dusche ist, denke ich noch immer darüber nach, was sie gesagt hat. _Ich habe kein Mitleid mit denen._

Ich habe Mitleid mit Adrian. Schließlich kann er nichts dafür, wer seine Eltern sind. Ich habe mir Harry und Hermine ja auch nicht ausgesucht. Ich habe nur mehr Glück gehabt als er. Meine Eltern sind keine ehemaligen Todesser. Aber egal, was seine Mutter war. Adrian hat sie bestimmt gerne gehabt. Natürlich ist er dann traurig und zornig, wenn sie tot ist. Irgendwie kann ich es verstehen, dass er auf mich losgegangen ist. Aber irgendwie wieder auch nicht. Ich war es nicht, der seine Mutter getötet hat.

Als Hermine zurückkommt, sieht sie schon deutlich besser aus. Die schwarzen Stoppeln auf ihrem Kopf sind verschwunden und stattdessen hat sie dort jetzt neue, braune Haare. Allerdings sind sie nur streichholzlang. Hermine bemerkt meinen kritischen Blick. „Mehr hat der Haarwuchszauber nicht gebracht. Ist nicht gerade meine Spezialität", sagt sie.

„Mum?"

Hermine setzt sich nicht wieder zu mir auf das Sofa, sondern an den Tisch am Fenster. Sie blickt nach draußen in den Garten.

„Ja, Rose."

„Mum, was meinst Du, sollte ich Adrian um Entschuldigung bitten, weil ich einen Stein nach ihm geworfen habe. Ich hätte ihn damit auch töten können, oder?"

„Ja", antwortet Hermine nach einem längeren Schweigen. „Du hättest ihn damit auch töten können."

„Also sollte ich ihn um Entschuldigung bitten?"

Mum hat ihren Blick von den Salatbeeten gelöst und sieht mich jetzt an. „Du musst schauen, ob er das erlaubt. Es kann auch sein, dass er dich nicht an sich ran lässt. Du musst dein Gefühl entscheiden lassen."

Ich nicke und betrachte meine nackten Knie. Da klebt noch Blut dran. Keine Ahnung, wie es da hin gekommen ist. Mein Blut oder Adrians Blut? Eigentlich ist das nicht wichtig. Aber ich sollte wohl auch noch mal ins Bad, bevor Hermine mit mir zurück nach Hogwarts appariert.

~ . ~ . ~

Auf Hogwarts ist es seltsam. Keiner, außer Sally, spricht mich auf das an, was passiert ist. Und ich habe auch keine Lust, darüber zu reden. Passt also.

Adrian kommt vier Tage später wieder zurück in den Unterricht. Er ist sehr still. Als ich in der Pause auf ihn zugehe, verzieht er sich aufs Klo. Da braucht man nicht viel Gefühl, um zu kapieren, dass er nicht mit mir reden will.

Er taucht erst gegen Ende der Pause wieder auf. Ich beobachte ihn. Die Wunde an seinem Kopf ist verheilt. Man sieht aber noch genau, wo mein Stein ihn getroffen hat. Direkt neben dem Auge. Die Haut ist dort etwas heller.

Dann verschwindet Adrian aus meinem Blickfeld, weil plötzlich drei Jungen vor ihm stehen. Sie sind größer als ich und Adrian. Die müssen aus dem zweiten Schuljahr sein. Ich kenne sie nur vom Sehen.

„Todesserbrut!", höre ich den einen sagen. Dann schlägt er zu.

Adrian wehrt sich nicht. Er schreit auch nicht, sondern lässt es einfach über sich ergehen.

Erst bin ich wie erstarrt. Dann laufe ich auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Die drei Jungen drehen mir den Rücken zu.

Ich trete sie von hinten zwischen die Beine. Ich bin schnell. Das hat mir Hermine beigebracht. Schnell zu sein. Nicht zu zögern, wenn ich angreife.

Die Jungen fallen um, als hätte sie ein Avada getroffen. Adrian steht wie erstarrt. Ich nehme ihn an der Hand und ziehe ihn in Richtung Schultor. Er folgt mir und hält meine Hand, bis vor die Tür des Klassenzimmers. Erst da lassen wir uns los.

Geredet haben wir nicht. Schließlich sind wir keine Freunde oder so was. Aber er hat mich auch so verstanden.

Mum hat vergessen, meine alte Schuluniform zu weiten und ich hatte auch nicht mehr daran gedacht, weil ich ja noch meine Sachen von zu Hause an hatte. Mary darum bitten ... Vertrauensschülerin hin, Vertrauensschülerin her, irgendwie ist mir das zu peinlich, weil ich dann ja erklären müsste, warum sie das tun soll. Und die neue Uniform ist auch noch nicht da. Draußen ist seit Tagen Sturm und die Paketeulen fliegen nicht.

Sam kann es natürlich nicht lassen, jeden Morgen laut zu pfeifen, wenn ich ins Klassenzimmer komme, nur weil mein Pullover ein bisschen zu eng ist. Es ist bescheuert. Ich vertrimme ohne zu zögern drei Jungs, die älter sind als ich, weil sie sich an einem Schwächeren vergreifen. Aber bei so was kann ich mich nicht wehren. Ich bekomme einen roten Kopf und setze mich auf meinen Platz.

Am fünften Morgen traue ich mich kaum ins Klassenzimmer. Schließlich zieht Sally mich am Ärmel rein. Sam pfeift und alle Blicke sind auf mich gerichtet. Sally sagt: „Halts Maul, Sam!" Sam pfeift ein zweites Mal. Da steht Adrian auf und haut ihm eine runter, dass er glatt vom Stuhl fällt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sam morgen wieder pfeifen wird.

Die drei Jungen aus der zweiten Klasse machen übrigens seit der Sache auf dem Schulhof einen großen Bogen um mich.

Ist auch besser so.


End file.
